User talk:Sapioit
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 20:08, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Sapioit I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Hi Hi Sapioit first off welcome to the site. Now in regards to your question or this case I guess your theory on the Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation), Emotional Spectrum andLantern Power Ring (Disambiguation) it's a good theory and very well thought out. However I'm sorry to say I will not add it to the site on the sole reason that it's not officially apart of DC Comics Universe Cannon and not officially stated in any DC Comics especially in this case Green Lantern DC Comics. All information added to the site here officially exist in DC Comics Universe Cannon. I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted to hear but a better suggestion for this certain theory of your might be best to be created on the site here as a blog post. If you have any further question just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Re: Hi Thanks for the warm welcome. Since it is not officially cannon, what do you think would be the best places to publish this theory to? You mentioned a blog post, but I honestly have a bit of trouble navigating through the wiki. I'm honestly surprised that I managed to post the theory somewhere where it could be seen. By the way, thanks for your quick answer! Sapioit (talk) 21:38, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Blog Post Hi Sapioit to create a blog post is real easy if you go to your main user page you'll see a Blog Tab on the page next to the Talk Page Tab and Contribution Tab. Once you hit the Blog Tab you'll see in bold link titled Write one now! click that now and you'll be able to start to write your blog on your theory. If you have any questions or need any help just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 RE: Blog Post Thanks for everything! I finally made this post, but I don't think anyone will ever read it... By the way, is tehre any way to show the post in the "Recent Wiki Activity", or somewhere else where the people would be able to more easily find it? (Maybe a link here and there, where it is on-topic.) If you find any inconsistencies in my theory, feel free to point them out. Sapioit (talk) 09:53, September 25, 2016 (UTC)